Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''is the third, and currently, the final game in Patapon series. About '''Patapon 3 is the third installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Archfiends and, of course, the Patapons' continued search for Earthend. During their journey, they come across multitudes of enemies and problems barring their path. Will the Patapons finally succeed in locating Earthend? Background Patapon 3 begins directly where the previous game ended. The Patapons (with the help of the Zigotons and Karmen) finish the Rainbow bridge and cross the river to a new land. There they find a large ornate chest. Believing that "IT" is inside the chest, the Patapons open it (despite Meden's warnings). Unfortunately, they instead release the Seven Archfiends. The entire Patapon army (including Hero and Meden) is petrified, except for Hatapon thanks to his magic flag. Another Hoshipon called Silver Hoshipon flies out of the chest as well. Silver Hoshipon fuses the Hero's soul with the Almighty, creating the Uberhero. The Uberhero and Silver Hoshipon then rescue Hatapon and restore Ton, Chin, and Kan to their original form. The group takes Meden to the Hideout of the Four Patapon Champions of Lore, where they are introduced to the new shops and features. Story After showing the Patapons around the Hideout, Uberhero and his army encounter the new enemy tribe (the Bonedeth brigade) in the Field of Angry Giants. They also encounter Madfang Ragewolf, the Dark Hero of Valor. After defeating Ragewolf, the Patapons travel to the Cave of Valor to defeat the Archfiend of Valor. Once the Archfiend of Valor is defeated, Ragewolf walks to the Snow Field of Sullied Tears to seek aid in defeating the Uberhero from the Dark Hero of Purity, Naughtyfins. The Uberhero's army meets Naughtyfins and then defeats both Dark Heroes. The Patapons then dispell the Archfiend of Purity. Ragewolf and Naughtyfins are forced walk to Standoffish Sonarchy, the Dark Hero of Justice, in the Plateau of Pompous Wings for help. Naughtyfins begins fatiguing from the destruction of her Archfiend's power. Mecha Hoshipon is introduced in a cutscene following a mission called Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist; his purpose is apparently to hide a key that activates an ancient superweapon. The Uberhero's army meets Standoffish Sonarchy and they manage to defeat the three Dark Heroes and the Archfiend of Justice. The three Dark Heroes now walk to the Greedy Mask Jungle to seek the help of RottenLee Ravenous, the Dark Hero of Earnestness. Before Uberhero's army catches up with Ravenous, he manages to capture Mecha Hoshipon to find out what the key is. In the mission Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest, Naughtyfins betrays her comrades by telling the Uberhero what armor is best to surviving the duel with Ravenous. The Patapons defeat the Dark Heroes and then dispell the Archfiend of Earnestness. The four Dark Heroes meet another Dark Hero, referred to as Buzzcrave, in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. Naughtyfins is taken entirely ill, forcing Ragewolf to withdraw as well. Buzzcrave, Sonarchy, and Ravenous stand at the Oasis of Eternal Slumber. The Uberhero's army defeats Buzzcrave at the Racing Alley of Restraint. Ragewolf takes control of the ancient superweapon, Org, but it is destroyed after intense battling. The Archfiend of Restraint is dispelled and the five Dark Heroes make contact with another Dark Hero referred to as Slogturtle. Shortly after, Black Hoshipon escapes the Underworld without being summoned. He sees Golden Hoshipon and attempts to kill him, but the Patapons arrive in time to save the day. Mecha Hoshipon and Silver Hoshipon arrive as well, and the whole event turns in the World's First Hoshipon Convention. Black Hoshipon then makes a pact with the Dark heroes, saying that whoever battles the Uberhero would be given support. The Uberhero's army braves Hell's Guillotine and defeats Dettankarmen. Naughtyfins is exposed as the Patapon Princess, and she returns to the Hideout with Uberhero. RottenLee Ravenous is also exposed as Gong the Hawkeye, the Zigoton hero, but is defeated at the Savannah of Envious eyes. Ravenous then sends help to the Patapons in the form of a new-and-improved Ziggerzank. Ragewolf is executed by his fellow Dark Heroes shortly after. The final Dark Hero Miss Covet-Hiss, tries to destroy the Patapon army but ultimately he doesn't succeed either. The Dark Heroes, now numbering only four, are defeated for good. At the Tomb of Tolerance, the Uberhero's army faces their hardest challenge as they gain victory over the Seven Archfiends and Arch Pandara. The four remaining Dark Heroes (Slogturtle, Buzzcrave, Sonarchy and Covet-hiss) are exposed as survivors of the ancient Ah-Ooh civilization that was destroyed by the former armies of the Almighty. After discovering that the memories of Slogturtle and Buzzcrave were returned, Covet-Hiss goes into a rage of jealousy and attempts to kill them. The two Dark Heroes escape when Sonarchy steps in to stop Covet-Hiss. In the end, it is left unknown what eventually ends up happening to the Dark Heroes, but it is presumed by many that Covet-Hiss is dead. After defeating the Archfiends at the Tomb of Tolerance, Ton, Chin, Kan, and Hatapon are teleported to a strange land. Uberhero is left behind and given one wish. Uberhero wishes to sacrifice himself to save the rest of the Patapons and Meden from their stony curse, and then passes away. Meanwhile, the Patapon Trifecta meets Silver Hoshipon, who reveals that the strange land is actually Earthend. It is also revealed that Silver Hoshipon (who represents Hope) is IT. Silver Hoshipon then fades away and restores Earthend to its original splendour. Meden and the remaining Patapons are unaware that the Trifecta has reached Earthend, and set up a new Patapolis right outside the Hideout. The journey for Earthend, Meden says, would be started a-new. What happens next is unknown, and left to imagination. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game: a multiplayer beta and an official Japanese demo. * The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta has been removed from the PSN store. However, the Japanese version can still be downloaded from here. * The 2nd demo, called Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 Hours Demo", was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese. That version can still be downloaded here. Additionally, if players have downloaded the demos in the past, they can be re-obtained through the player's history in the PSN store. A third demo was released at an unknown time in Japan, which is essentially a limited version of the full game. The player can only access the Patapon Training Grounds and Field of Angry Giants, and cannot play multiplayer. New Features * Multiplayer can now be played through Infrastructure which allows you to create a team with your friends from around the world. You can do Quests, Multiplayer Dungeons or even compete versus another team through Versus Mode. * DLCs can be downloaded from PSN for free. * Only 4 units are allowed instead of an army. However, there is a wider range of customization. * The Summon command (X-XX-XX) now summons a Djinn instead of a miracle. This will revive dead allies and heal living units. Each Djinn will have a different effect on your army and enemies depending on what you choose. * Two new command songs, one of which serves as a pause function (PataPonPataPon, only in single player); the other makes your Uberhero step back (ChakaPataChakaPata, only in multiplayer). These commands will also defend your Patapons/Uberheroes. * Equipment is received as random drops in Treasure Chests, and can be sold or upgraded by choice. * Class Skills and Set Skills add special powers to users or entire party. * A health bar display for most bosses and mini-bosses. * Brand new Mini-bosses appear on most stages. * Three official new unit types: Chariot-Riders Cannassault and Charibasa,Grenburr the Greatsword-Wielder, Cannogabang the Cannon-Wielder. * A new ability called "Lifelink" allows Hatapon to be invulnerable to all type of damage while at least one shield class is alive. * When bosses get down to their last breath, they will go into "berserk" mode. This time, they will attack without warning. But at your advantage, they also become more vulnerable to attacks. * Although not being a new feature, the Patapon 3 damage/health system is bumped up very high. In Patapon 1 and 2, the damage system ranges only from 0 to 9999 with four digits. However, in Patapon 3, the damage system ranges from 0 to 999999 with six digits (damage can go above 999999 though) ** This could coincide with the fact that in the previous two games, you can only have a four letter name of your Almighty while in Patapon 3 you can have a six letter name of your Uberhero, * When Patapons deal their finishing damage to a major boss, the screen will focus on the dying boss and slowly returns to the normal view once it has fallen dead. * Brand new type of quest called a "Dungeon". A Dungeon is like multiple missions (typically three) fused together. All three floors (or levels) of a dungeon must be completed at once in order to progress. The last floor of a dungeon has a Boss. * Instead of a specific "Boss" battle being available, Bosses appear on the last floors of Dungeons and in Rare Boss battles. * Wallpapers and Decorations can be purchased from Silver Hoshipon's Shop. These customize your Hideout. * Hair styles can be purchased from the Hoshipon Shop as well. * Themes can now be played on any level by purchasing them at the Hoshipon Shop. * You can now obtain Set Skils and Class Skills, which add special affects to your team. * Brand new weapons-types have been added to the game, including Pikes, Crossbows, Twin-Horns, Greatswords, and Greatshields. * The "VS Battle" has been added, which is a duel between Uberheroes or Dark Heroes. * It is much easier to get perfect measures in Patapon 3 unlike the other games. * The damage unit font has been changed to a new one. Removed and Changed Features * When exhausted, units don't drop their caps, but can still be revived. Uberhero can still auto-revive, but only in non-Dungeon quests. * The evolution map has been replaced with an Experience system. * All minigames have been removed. However, some minigame characters (like Simmer Slurp) appear in Wallpapers. * Toripons have also been removed for balancing reasons. * Fangs, hides, vegetables, alloys, liquids, and seeds have been removed, although they still exist within the game's code. Bones, ores and woods are purely used for forging/upgrading weapons in the blacksmith. * Difficulty level cannot be changed, but some Set/Class Skills can increase the Just-Timing frame. * In Patapon 1 and Patapon 2, the shape of the obelisk is solid and still steady. But in Patapon 3, the Obelisk has collapsed. * The Altar has been removed and replaced with the Armory. * When bosses walk through the army it now deals damage, knockback and stagger to them, unlike in the previous games where the Patapons would just be moved back. * Instead of gradually levelling up units in Patapon 2 to change appearance, Patapon 3's units change appearance when they get to a certain level. Uberheroes change mask appearance. * When a boss is defeated in Patapon and Patapon 2, it implies that the mission has been completed. In Patapon 3, Patapons must march past the goal to complete the quest. Units Yarida-Based *Yarida *Kibadda *Piekron *Wooyari *Pyokorider *Cannassault *Charibasa Taterazay-Based *Taterazay *Destrobo *Guardira *Tondenga *Myamsar *Bowmunk *Grenburr Yumiyacha-based *Yumiyacha *Alosson *Wondabarappa *Jamsch *Oohoroc *Pingrek *Cannogabang Dark Heroes *Madfang Ragewolf *Naughtyfins *Standoffish Sonarchy *RottenLee Ravenous *Gluttonous Buzzcrave *Slow-moving Slogturtle *Miss Covet-Hiss Trivia * In the Patapon 3 official site, if the minigame is completed and then a wallpaper is published, the player will receive a code that, when entered in the game, will unlock a unique item. * While in the first two games the beats of the drums appear around the screen, in Patapon 3 they appear around the Uberhero, due to the fact that the Hero has fused with the Almighty himself. * In Patapon 3, the player can choose one from three different endings, with each one having its own bonuses (If you choose continue living, you can play in dark hero's hideout and with dark heroes). All of them can be acquired by choosing to completing the mission "Eternal Archfiend and the Other Vessel" to get a chance to choose another ending by not skipping the cutscenes after finishing the level. * Patapon 3 is the only game in the series to implement a pause and a backward march function. However, they are only accessible by playing a hidden song. The pause song can only be used in single-player mode, while the backward march can only be used in multiplayer mode. * Also, in Patapon 3, a 120 BPM metronome is also heard along with the background music. This makes it possible to score timing beats. All themes in Patapon 3 have a 120 BPM tempo. (While in the previous games the tempo is only 116 BPM) * There is a possibility that there will be no Patapon 4 since they already discovered IT or Earthend through Silver Hoshipon. It can be seen when you finished The last boss. Although creators said that if they get ideas for 4, they would consider making it. * Patapon 3 PSP Essentials edition was released sometime on 2012. * Although the minigames are removed from Patapon 3, the characters from them sometimes appear in decoration and wallpapers. Simmer Slurp appears in a Halloween Wallpaper. * Out of all the games, Patapon 3 has the least bosses introduced when compared to previous games. Only 7 new bosses were introduced here. * While the game was in development, you could have more than 4 squads of Patapons in your group. For the final release it was dropped to 4. * Also, much like Patapon 2, early footage looked like the game had difficulty settings. * The units in Patapon 3 are far more powerful than in the previous game. Hatapon's health however is still the same as it was in previous games (200 HP), making him vulnerable against most attacks when the shield link breaks. * After you have beaten Patapon 3 with the third ending, the feast celebration from the previous games is unlocked. * Patapon 2 allowed you to remove units from the field, whilst in Patapon 3, your three units are always in play. Gallery Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png|American cover Patapon-3.jpg|Early cover from E3 2010 Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg|Japanese cover pata3altcover.jpg|Cover used for the European English version of Patapon 3 3essentials.jpg|Patapon 3 - PSP Essentials cover Patapon 3 north american Logo.png|American Logo Patapon 3 Logo.png|Japanese Logo 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a dungeon quest Shield djinn.png|The Tategami Djinn PataHeroes.jpg|(Left to Right)Tondenga, Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibadda dark hero class.jpg|Dark hero class Patapon3-jp-playstation-website.png|Patapon 3 Japanese Official Website|link=http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/patapon/3/ ThumbnailCAFVSM94.jpg|Display of 14 of the 21 of the Uberheros. ImagesCALVSHFN.jpg|A Patapon 3 poster ptp3A.jpg ICON0.PNG|Patapon 3 Save Data Logo Patapon 3 Install data.PNG|Patapon 3 Installation Data Icon ptp3B.jpg ptp3E.jpg ptp3C.jpg ptp3D.jpg See also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Uberhero *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes *Bonedeth *Credits of this game es:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Bonedeth Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Akumapon Category:Earthend Category:Featured Article Category:Games